


The Queen and the Merchant

by ginger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger/pseuds/ginger
Summary: After filming the famous Arashi ni Shiyagare where Sho kun dressed as the queen and Jun kun as the merchant, something happens...





	The Queen and the Merchant

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't make sense if you haven't watched the Shiyagare episode I mention (July 2011) 
> 
> This was written around the time that episode aired in 2011. Archiving it here now because I didn't before.

_Can you not take off your costume? Wait till everybody is gone, please?_

It was a simple note but he was pretty sure he recognized the handwriting.

He bit his lip.

The costume was awesome -any girl who got the chance to wear it would admit, as he did, that it was really beautiful-. It fitted him pretty well and it didn't accentuate his low shoulders. He must confess that the wig itched a little but it was such a proper wig that he had secretly decided it had been the best one he had the chance to wear, ever.

The episode had been fun and after his initial struggling, a bit exaggerated for the show ratings, he had felt comfortable during the filming.

He sighed. What should he do...? His thoughts were interrupted by a couple of staff members, asking if they could help him out of the costume. He sent them away, using the excuse that the members wanted to take some pictures in private to remember the moment and that he would leave everything where it was for them to take care of it in the morning. Any of them dared to fight his decision, so they left him alone.

He came into their green room to find that the King, Rower and Pirate costumes had already been disposed of and where already in the clothes hanger, the wigs/hats resting in the head mannequins.

He looked around and he was the only one there, Aiba's, Ohno's and Nino's bags were gone and Jun's was nowhere to be seen either. He sat in an isolated armchair and sighed again, this time deeply.

Suddenly the light went off and Sho whimpered.

'My lady,' a voice startled him. He turned to the origin of the voice. Its owner came into the room so carefully silent that he didn't notice. He heard the click that meant that the door had been blocked. Sho couldn't help but swallow. Was this some kind of joke? Had he been too trustworthy? Was he in any danger...? Some crazy staff or fan...? His mind was racing with questions and possible way outs of his current predicament.

'You are in no danger my Queen, you do not have to fear,' the words, velvety delivered, sent a shiver down Sho's spine.

Sho could swear he sensed the person approaching, his steps muffled by the carpeted floor. Sho felt his presence getting closer.

'Who is it?' Sho asked trying to sound firm.

'Somebody who has worshipped your Majesty for too long... Somebody who would give anything for a chance to be with you alone,' the voice said. It sounded so seductive but at the same time sad, with a hint of regret, that Sho started to feel bad for being the cause of those negative feelings.

'I'm sorry if I ever...' Sho started.

'Shhh,' the voice hushed. 'You don't have to apologize... I know.' The voice sounded quite closer now and after some seconds he could feel a hand brushing the hem of his skirt until it found the skin of his ankle.

Sho stifled a cry of surprise but allowed the hand to travel the way up his leg. The hand was so soft, warm and went all over his skin with such care that he didn't dare to move a muscle. That hand was followed by another one that did the same with his other leg. Sho was rooted to the armchair but his mind was racing with pleasure mixed with uncertainty... What if this was a sick joke? What if this got out of hand? what would happen if this was a total stranger and no who he thought it was?

His rational side was shouting in his head that he should stop it now and regain some control of the situation. He started feeling too anxious to enjoy the exquisite care he was treated with.

'Stop!' he ordered suddenly. He didn't even register that his mouth spoke aloud.

'Your wishes are my command,' the voice said and the hands stopped.

'I'd like some light, please,' Sho sounded unsure and he truly felt that way. He knew the moment would lose its mystery but he needed to feel a bit more secure.

After a moment of stillness and silence, one set of lights framing one of the mirrors switched on. It wasn't too much light but it was enough for Sho to see his closest surroundings.

'Merchant!' he exclaimed, his breath caught in his throat.

The Merchant was kneeling in front of him, his hands holding the Queen's skirt fervently.

'If the King finds out about this...' Sho decided it was best to keep playing his part, otherwise things could get too complicated and he just didn't want this moment to end abruptly and disappointedly.

A bright, mischievous twinkle in the other man's eyes, made him realized that he felt the same.

'He would not know of this... unless you decide to betray me, my lady... Would you do that?'

Sho shook his head, the wig's ringlets tickling his neck and shoulders with the movement. 'I would never do that!' He opened his fan and hid his face, his eyes fixed in the ones staring back at him. 'This will be our secret,' he whispered.

The Merchant nodded. He pushed himself further towards him, his body brushing Sho's in his way up until his arms were on both his sides, his face inches away.

Their bodies together as they were, Sho could feel how the Merchant's ribs expanded with every breath he took and how the centre of his body was almost ready to burst into flames.

The Merchant started placing small kisses along Sho's jaw until they reached his ear.

'You're so beautiful,' The Merchant declared, his voice full of devotion. 'Any men would go crazy if they managed to be as close to you as I am,'

'Do I have that effect on you?' Sho wondered.

The mouth travelled his way back, kissing until it reached the opposite ear. 'Yes!' It was a predatory affirmation.

'But you would never hurt your Queen...' he offered, playing along.

'No, I would never, your Majesty. I know how painful love can be,' the Merchant explained, sadness from their common memories wrapped his words, and Sho couldn't help but flinch.

'I'm so sorry, Merchant. I truly am,'

'It doesn't matter now, my lady... Hearts mend and new chances appear... I don't plan to let this one pass by...'

'You don't?' Sho gulped.

Their eyes met, while the Merchant's shook his head slowly. A second later, his hand travelled to the back of the Queen's head cupping the nape and their lips approached.

When their lips touched, they melt into each other. It was a fragile kiss at first, turning into a savage one as they deepened it. The Merchant was devouring the Queen's mouth but it didn't matter, it felt so good. The Queen opened it, inviting, and the Merchant didn't hesitate. Their tongues played together a hide and seek game, until they found their pace and gently seduced each other.

The Merchant stopped after a while, to get some air and offered Sho's his hand for the Queen to take. He looked up and saw love in the Merchant's eyes and the silent promise that he wouldn't regret trusting him.

Sho held his hand and the Merchant pulled him up to his feet, circling his waist sweetly and guiding him to an open area with no furniture. He invited him to seat on the floor first and lay down on top of the Queen, his elbows digging in the carpeted floor framing Sho's arms, his hands holding Sho's face between them tenderly.

'You do look like a lady...' the Merchant commented softly.

'I do? Maybe that isn't a good thing...'

'It is! It means you're a beautiful human being, no matter the genre,'

'That is because you always see my best side, even when I don't deserve it,'

Jun looked at Sho intently. 'That isn't the reason,' he admitted. Carefully, Jun took off Sho's wig from his head. 'That's even better,' he whispered, taking his hat off himself.

Sho watched Jun in detail. 'You are the one who is too beautiful for words,'

Jun chuckled blushing. 'Shut up!' he commanded, kissing Sho again. This time neither of them felt the need to stop for air, synchronizing with each other; kiss grew deeper, lower lips pulling free from between half-open lines of perfect teeth, tongues playing in harmony, changing field of action so their mouths didn't get lonely, placing butterfly kisses all over their faces and necks, nibbling earlobes..., until that wasn't enough...

Hands travelled up and down, unzipping, caressing, lifting parts of costumes... While their fingers worked, their lips didn't rest. If they weren't kissing, they left out nervous laughs, however full of delight.

Laughs disappeared when their chests rest one on top of the other, skin on skin, their heartbeats echoing in the other's ribcage, their bodies perfectly lined up.

The pleasure of brushing their cores one against the other increased once they checked their enjoyment was mutual.

Ready to take a step forward, both were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by an old woman's voice.

'Don't know who is there! But I need to clean up!'

Both men remained motionless for a second, their eyes closed in regret.

'I can't believe this!' muttered Jun between clenched teeth.

'What do we do?' asked Sho, a bit mortified, taking a look at their near surroundings. He was still with his Queen dress pulled down to his knees, while Jun was practically naked, except for the slippers still on his feet and his djellaba hanging loosely from one of his shoulders.

Sho tried to cover himself up until he got his body under control.

Jun closed his eyes to do the same, shook his head in disbelief and sighed deeply. He knelt down, covering his upper body with his clothes.

'Get dressed your Majesty, you'll be retiring to your chambers,' he said standing up.

'Seriously?!' Sho was shocked Jun caved in so easily as far as they had gone.

Jun turned serious and looked into Sho's eyes. 'I don't think I want to recall our first night being on the floor of the green room after all,' he mused.

Sho nodded. Both of them were quite romantic deep inside, so at the end Sho agreed with that. 'And we can't possibly get these clothes dirty,' Sho reasoned. 'But this,' he paused, 'was pretty wildly hot.'

Jun beamed at him, as if thanking him for noticing and appreciating his efforts.

'Expect a visit from me before dawn, my lady,' Jun tried to look serious as he spoke.

Sho stood up, with the dress pulled up, holding it with both his arms. 'And what would happen if the King decided to come back earlier,' Sho asked laughing silly.

'Don't worry, I sent the Rower and the Pirate on a mission tonight,' Jun grinned wickedly.

'You did...?' Sho flapped his eyelashes in an attempt to look seductive. 'You sure are something, Merchant,'

Jun pushed him lightly. 'You can be such a dork,' Jun couldn't help saying.

'But you love me anyway,' Sho muttered to himself, as he walked to where his bag was and started rummaging through his stuff trying to find a t-shirt.

He was surprised when Jun collided with him from behind, hugging him tightly, Jun's arms around his torso. 'Yes I do,' he said placing a quick kiss in a spot halfway between Sho's neck and shoulder.

Sho smiled thankfully.

There was another knock on the door. 'Still there?'

They both burst out laughing.


End file.
